


A Tale of Two Sailors

by Bananaboye



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaboye/pseuds/Bananaboye
Summary: Originally published in mid-late 2018 on Wattpad.Reposted without edits.Please don’t readIt’s horrible.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Twas a beautiful day on the seven seas. That is, for everyone except for the blonde pirate boy. You see, he had just lost his father, who was the captain of the fleet, that is, if a fleet could consist of only one ship.

"Oliver!" A certain red-haired boy called. He was the previous captain's first-mate, and a good friend to the blonde boy, albeit being 8 years older.

The blonde boy wouldn't answer. He couldn't answer. Locked in his father's cabin, he continued to sob for the umpteenth time.

Luckily for the red-haired boy. The now-deceased captain had entrusted to him a key just before he passed, a key to the captain's room.

Inside, the blonde-boy continued to cry, stopping at a rattling noise coming from the door.

'Is it him?' The boy thought, he wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Oliver!" The red-haired boy called out again, this time, right after opening the door.

"I'm not ready, Fukase!" Oliver stated between sobs.

"The ship needs you!" Fukase shouted.

"No it doesn't. You should be captain." Oliver continued to cry.

You might be asking, why aren't they speaking like pirates. Well, first generation pirates, they are. Except for Oliver.

Why is Fukase so desperate? He knows that Oliver has it in him, he has a talent no other on the ship has.

Coincidentally, somewhere else, at that exact time...

"Len! Get yer ass up here right now!" The big man spoke.

"Yes sir!" Len tensed up, he had just been playing video games in his room.

"It's time for you to learn." The big man stated.

Len's eyes widened, he had been waiting for this for the past half decade. When he first saw a ship, he had always wanted to ride it. When he rode a ship, he had always wanted to steer it.

"Yes sir!" Len exclaimed once again, this time, full of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ I'll be uploading the first chapter tomorrow, so watch out for that.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later...

**~Len's POV~**

"Captain!" Kaito panicked. It wasn't usual for him, he was the type to stay calm in most situations.

"Yes, Kaito?" I replied as I turn my head to his direction.

"There's a ship coming at us!"

"What!?" I yelled in surprise. I looked to my left, it was true.

"Can you warn them?" I asked him. Although it was more of a request since I was the captain.

I looked at the ship again, this time, it showed a flag. A black flag. One that all sailors truly fear. The Jolly Roger.

"Pirates" I hissed in disgust. I don't like them one bit. They were the ones that took my dad's life on our first voyage together.

"Warn the crew, get them ready like in the drills we've had." I commanded.

Kaito left to warn everyone while I continued to try and steer the ship out of the situation.

"They're getting closer!" Kaito panicked again as he came back.

'No shit sherlock' I thought, but was unable to say, as my lips were frozen in fear.

As the ships' hulls touched, a pirate got on board my ship.

"Yarr" a young blonde pirate growled.

Kaito chuckled a little.

"You think they're just playing?" He asked at the sight of the boy who appeared to be younger than me.

"Who knows" I answered, partially showing my surprise.

But alas, the doubts were short-lived as older-looking swashbucklers boarded the ship soon after.

I looked to the port half, Miku and Rin were fighting off a white-haired woman... or is it a man..? with a broom and a hose. On the other side was Kaito and Gakupo fighting off a red-haired man with a mop and a machete.

The other are working hard, defending the ship. And I have to stay here, controlling it. It sucks... *a lot*.

"You're the captain right?" A voice beside me spoke. I turned my head to look. It was the boy. He had an eyepatch on his left eye, typical for a pirate. And bandages on his right leg. Okay, _that_ is a bit atypical.

"Yes" I muttered bitterly.

He pulled out his sword, "surrender now and make it easy for all of us."

"No, I wont!" I replied, pulling out my own.

He striked first, it was a fairly even sword fight, despite my enemy being a few years younger and a few centimetres shorter than me. I slowly backed away as he advanced more and more.

"Ah" I said. The pirate boy had turned the wheel unexpectedly and almost took me by surprise.

'I'm not going to lose to a kid' I thought as I continued to defend myself while looking for an opening.

After a while, my inexperienced hand started to tire out, 'This is not happening!' I thought.

He striked the sword out of my hand and held my neck at the tip of his.

"Come with us" He said seriously, glaring me with his one open eye. I had no choice but to comply.

* * *

"Pirates" I spat as they shoved me into a room in their ship.

"Sorry, Len." Kaito apologised.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't beat them." Rin apologised. Rin knew how much I hated them, she knew why. She was there when it happened. She hates them too, for all the same reasons, but not as much as me, as she never grew as close to our father as me.

"It was my fault, if I had won against their captain, this wouldn't have happened." I sighed, sitting in the corner of the dark room.

"You think they'd let us out?" Miku asked, worried.

"Doubt it." I answered in a depressive tone.

"Even if they did, it'd probably be to walk the plank or something." I continued.

"We have to find a way to escape" Gakupo said with hope in his voice.

"How? We can't just break the door down." I said. I wasn't being pessimistic, I was being realistic.

"Good question." He said as he went back to thinking mode.

"Don't bother" A childish voice spoke. It was him! My blood started to boil the second I heard his voice.

"You won't get out of here, ever!" He told us. Probably smirking on the other side of wherever he's talking from.

"Unless..." unless?

"You join us!"

"No way!" I answered quickly. No way am I stooping down to their level. No way am I going to be a pirate.

"Well, too bad. You're not escaping then!" He said evilly through the hole on top of the room.

'They'll slip up someday... right?' I thought, 'then we'll be able to escape from them."

And with that, I drifted asleep in the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ I'm so sorry this chapter sucked. It was honestly hard for me to write this one.  
> Believe it or not, the original draft had 5 POV changes XD


	3. Chapter 3

**~Oliver's POV~**

"Ugh..." I heard one of the prisoners groan. They never stop complaining do they? Always looking for a way out, even if their ideas were absurdly impossible. One of them proposed to cut a hole into the ship and escape through that, I won't even explain why that's not a good idea and how impossible it is without tools.

"Oli- Captain, why didn't we just kill these rats off?" Fukase asked me in slight irritation. He had been listening to them nonstop for the past 2 days, so his irritation is more than understandable.

"We want to expand out fleet" I told him simply. But I had another reason, one more important to me. Their captain, he's just barely older than me. _I want to know more about him_.

I looked to my right, which was the starboard side. Piko was steering their ship with us. 'Even if they won't join us, at least we'll be getting a new ship' I thought silently, sighing mentally.

**~Len's POV~**

"Captain-"

"Stop calling me captain, Miku. I'm not worthy to be your captain any longer." I told her simply.

"That's not true!" She replied.

"Please"

"Fine." She sighed.

"Hey Len, wanna play a game of cards?" Kaito offered. Cards? When did he?

"I found it on the floor" Kaito answered my mind.

"Sure." We could definitely use some entertainment, I could see us going mad otherwise.

"Miku, Rin, Gakupo, do you guys want to join?" I asked them.

They all nodded and sat around the small beam of light from the roof.

* * *

"Gah, I lost!" I gasped in surprise as I usually never lose first. Especially when Rin is in the game.

I watched as they played on.

"Yes! I won!" Rin exclaimed.

Everyone's mouths gaped in surprise. She had never not lost first in a game before, let alone win.

"I see you're having fun." A voice giggled.

"Not anymore" I spoke back.

"Eh? Is that how you treat a person who gave you playing cards, *Len*?"

"Ah what why? How?" I asked as questions continued to cloud my mind.

"I got your name as soon as they stopped calling you 'captain'" he giggled again before continuing, "...and I didn't want any of my future crew to go mad now, would I?"

"We. Aren't. Joining. You!" I told him again, crossing my arms as if he could actually see me.

"We'll see." He said eerily before giggling again. I have to admit, his giggle is kinda cute... for a pirate I mean... I still don't like him... just stop staring at me and get on to the next part okay?

"It might not be a bad idea, capta- ahm Len" Kaito said.

"How could you say that?!" I asked him, surprised he would even consider an offer like that.

"We can play it out until they let their guards down, then we'll strike!" Kaito said confidently, shaping his right hand into a fist and hitting it onto his left palm.

"We can hear you from here, you know!" Annoying boy spoke through the hole again.

"Don't you have a ship to supervise?" I asked, clearly showing my irritation.

"Nope, I have two." He stated.

"Don't you have _two_ ships to supervise then?" I retried.

"Yeah, but you are clearly more dangerous than anything else on the ships at the moment"

"I-I guess..." I mumbled loudly, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or as provocation.

I walked over to my corner and laid there quietly, pondering about the outside world.

* * *

"Hey, Len... wake up!" A familiar voice called, I was too tired to make out who it was though.

"Wake up!" It called again.

"Let me get my beauty sleep" I whined.

"Get up!" It spoke again, but this time, it was in a demanding tone.

"What is it?!" I said irritatedly as I sat up. I looked around but everyone else were asleep.

The door creaked, opening slightly.

"Come here." it was now clear who the voice belonged to... it was _that kid_. I walked towards the door and finally out of the cabin.

"What is it you want?" I asked him unenthusiastically. He ignored me and locked the door.

'Weird,' I thought, 'Why did he let me out?'. I didn't have much time to think though, as he quickly grabbed my hand and lead me towards his room, err... cabin.

"My name's Oliver." He stated, staring intently with both of his eyes open.

"I-I..." I started but couldn't say anything... I honestly couldn't comprehend anything that's happening at this point in time.

"I-I think I love you." He said, stuttering a little. The moonlight hit his face and showed a faint blush across his cheeks.

My mouth gaped and my heart tightened a little. Questions zoomed around my brain like 'What did he just say?' and 'Did he really mean that?'.

"I-I... I don't think I-" I bit my lip, unable to say the next part. I still hated pirates, I still dislike him, but that just somehow made it even more awkward for me to say it.

Oliver held my back against the wall, leaning forward to connect our lips in a kiss. he then proceeded to lift his knee and slowly grind it against my groin area.

"Mmn.. stop." I mumbled in the kiss. I felt violated, I felt disgusted. But something seemed to be stopping me from pushing him away.

To my surprise, he stopped and let me go.

"Sorry" He apologised quickly before turning his head to avoid my eyes.

"I suppose, you still don't want to join our crew then?" He asked sadly, seeming to know my reply.

I bit my lip again, somehow unable to refuse... then again, I was also unable to say yes. It took a while before I finally shook my head.

"We'll reach port by tomorrow..." He said softly, looking undoubtedly hurt, "you and your crew can get off there."

'Is he... letting us free?' I wondered, 'why?'

"I suppose I'll have to get you back to the prisoner's cabin then." He took my hand and led me back into the cabin before locking the door again.

"Good night." He spoke through the door.

"G-good night." I replied, not wanting to be rude.

I walked back to where I had previously slept and laid there for the next half an hour, trying to comprehend what just happened, before inevitably falling asleep on the cold hard wooden floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ That's as far this book goes in terms of erm... sexual stuff...


	4. Chapter 4

**~Len's POV~**

I woke up to the sound of seagulls. Opening my eyes to see everyone else, awake and restless.

"What's up, guys?" I asked casually, it felt good to finally be casual with them. We had been friends before we were crew mates but we hadn't really had any time to let loose and hang out together since then.

"We're nearing some port!" Kaito explained.

"This might be our chance to escape!" Rin continued.

Memories of last night came back to me. 'So he did keep his word...' I thought, 'was everything else he said true then?'.

"Len!" Rin snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No"

"What do you mean?" Gakupo questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We don't need to plan anything." I told them simply.

"So how are we going to get out?" Miku asked worriedly.

"They'll let us out." I explained, "Oliver told me yesterday... that we could get off here."

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"Oliver, their captain." I explained, slapping myself mentally for using his name.

"When did-" Rin tried to ask but was cut off by the metallic sounds coming from the door.

The door creaked open. "We're getting close" a redhead spoke.

We walked out of the room and wandered around the ship for a moment.

"You shouldn't get this close to the port, with you being a pirate and all." I told Oliver who was alone on the wheel, somehow caring for him.

"No, it's fine." He assured me, "we are still unknown, and this port's security is very loose."

Silence dominated our little conversation. I gazed past the water to see a well-developed seaport in the nearby distance, then looked back onto the ship, then onto the seaport again. I sighed and looked up to the currently clear blue sky. 'Why am I reluctant? Why am I hesitating to be set free?' The thoughts started to make my head hurt so I decided to just forget it for the time being.

Oliver stood up and started yelling out orders to the crew. "Piko and Sonika, stay there! Everyone else, get us close to that coast!". To which they replied with "aye aye captain!"

I walked back to reunite with my crew, who were helping to steer the ship by adjusting the sails. Soon enough, we arrived close to the coast.

Oliver's crew prepared two dinghies and before long, we were rowing our way to the coast, with Oliver and the redhead from this morning tagging along to retrieve the dinghies once we were dropped off.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Oliver waved sadly.

"Y-yeah." I tried to reply, "...bye."

And with that, they left.

"How did you manage to convince them to let us free?" Gakupo asked, totally perplexed by what just happened.

"I didn't." I answered with lack of thought, my mind still unable to process anything that happened since last night.

"So... what now?" Rin asked, worried as we were left on foreign land.

"I guess we could go to the docks and try to get a job." I said thoughtfully.

**~Oliver's POV~**

"Captain, we won't be able to control both ships for long!" Fukase half-panicked. He was right, all four of us were getting tired.

"Land ho! It looks like an island!" Piko exclaimed from atop the crow's nest, pointing to starboard.

"Pull starboard! Get closer to the island!" I called out. We might be able to set up camp there, and if possible, set up our base.

Once we got to the island, we started to get to work.

"Piko and Fukase, gather food. Sonika, find water. I'll scout around the island. If anyone finishes before me, set up camp." I ordered.

As everyone left to do what I told them, I went on my way to check the island out.

* * *

**~Len's POV~**

"Please" I pleaded, getting slightly desperate.

"I'm sorry, but we simply cannot accept your job applications if you do not have an ID." The woman said again.

I sighed and reluctantly left the building. We've been applying to every maritime-related company we could find, only to be rejected for our lack of ID. We've even tried to get our own ship to get off this place, but we didn't have the money to do such a thing yet.

I slowly walked back to our apartment, with my head hanging low and my hands in my pockets in deep thought. It's been a few days and I still couldn't get my mind of _him_... why?

I stopped at the large building in front of me. I had thought about it for so long, I hadn't realised I had arrived at the entrance.

I walked up the thousand staircases as the lift was apparently 'in-repair'.

"I'm back" I exclaimed in a slightly sad tone as I opened the door to our apartment. Yes, we have been living together. It's much more affordable this way. Besides, we've lived on the same ship for long enough for it to not be too weird. That and the time we spent on Oliver's ship. Ugh... now I'm thinking about him again.

"Welcome back, Len." Rin said, snapping me back to reality, as she and Miku prepared dinner.

I walked over to the couch on the left side of the room and lied there for a bit, before my thoughts were interrupted again.

"GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Kaito shouted as he blasted the door open.

"What is it?" I asked interestedly, hoping it was a job on a ship.

"They have an ice cream parlour right next door!" Kaito exclaimed childishly.

"Right," I replied, acting cool. Then I returned to lie on the couch, thinking about _it_ again.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you, Len." Kaito teased.

"Wha- uh n-no." I stuttered, blushing furiously. Why did I blush? Who knows?

"Sure, tell yourself that." He snickered.

"Yeah no." I said, still blushing, as I walked into my room.

I crashed onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately afterwards.

_The wind blew softly onto my messy hair through the open windows of the wooden ship as I sat there for whatever reason._

_"Hmm, Len?" A familiar voice echoed from my right._

_"O-Oliver?" I stuttered out as he continued to walk closer to me._

_"Len, I love you..." Oliver spoke as he leaned forward to kiss me. To my surprise, my body moved to kiss him. As our lips met, everything went black and..._

I jolted up from my bed. Sweat trailing down my body as I panted for air. The feeling of his lips lingered on mine for the next few moments.

'What was that dream?' I asked myself, 'do I really like him?'. No, that can't be it. I hated pirates, I was sure of it. I disliked him, He took my ship and left me in this country, but why do I keep thinking about him? And what was that dream?

"Len, it's dinner time!" My sister, Rin, called out.

I walked to my door and opened it slowly, perhaps they might know something about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ What should I put here?


	5. Chapter 5

**~Len's POV~**

It's been weeks since we were left on this island. Rin ended up getting a job as a waiter in a nearby cafe. Kaito ended up working at the ice cream parlour next door. Miku ended up singing in the streets, how did that happen? I don't know either. As for me, I got to work at the convenience store nearby, it's not that bad.

For the past three or so weeks, we've been saving up to get a new ship, and if our maths are right, we should have enough by today.

"Hey, Len!" My twin greeted me. I sat down on the sofa and sighed, "anybody else here yet?"

"No...but they should be here soon!" She assured me.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes...

"Still thinking about him?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I can't understand why though. There's no way I could have feelings for a random pirate I met at sea." I whispered the last part as to not bring any unwanted attention.

"You never know, Love is a mysterious thing." She shrugged. I thought about it for a while, I guess she was right.

"If you do decide to pursue him, then we will help you, all of us." She smiled. wait...all of 'us'?

"All of you?" I questioned her. She couldn't have told the others, could she? I began to get suspicious.

"Well, you were obvious about it to be blunt." She told me, "everyone figured most of it out in the first week of us here."

"O-oh." Was I that obvious?

Before long, everyone gathered and we gathered our money. 'Is it enough?' I felt my heart racing, 'I hope it is... we hope it is...'.

"Excuse me, can we buy the ship please?" I asked a man at the counter.

"Sure." He answered. We handed the money to him and he started counting. With every count he made, I could feel my heart beating faster and harder... it was intense, to say the least.

"Three thousand, three thousand and five hundred... that should be enough." He said as our sighs of relief filled the room.

The man lead us out to their shipyard and showed us one of the ships from the many they had.

"Here's your new ship." The man told us as he showed it to us. The ship wasn't grand or anything like that, we could only afford a simple vessel, one that would be just enough for our purposes.

"Thank you, sir!" I smiled. The feeling I had was barely explainable, it was a mixture of excitement, joy, and with a hint of nervousness.

The man left and let us to ourselves. At that moment, the atmosphere started to rise.

"Your orders, captain?" Kaito asked.

"All aboard!" I shouted, running towards our new vessel, everyone else followed suit, we were all smiling.

When we got on the vessel, we did a quick check to see if everything was okay, and it was. We spent the rest of the day gathering supplies and by night, we had everything ready.

"Time to set sail!" I mumbled to myself happily. The wait was finally truly over.

"Where are we heading to?" Kaito asked, slightly tilting his head to his left.

"Hmm..." I said aloud as I gazed to the starry sky. I do want to find him. Rin did say they would be okay with it.

"You want to meet him again don't you?" Kaito asked, chuckling. As if he knew what I had been feeling- no, he _knew_ about my feelings.

"he could be anywhere by now, you know?" Kaito said, slightly frowning for me. It was true, and it did hurt a little... okay _a lot_ , but that doesn't matter.

"Let's just go home, we'll run into them again someday." I sighed, thinking it's probably the best thing to do right now, "I hope".

"Aye" everyone shouted in unison. As we agreed, we set sail for home.

* * *

"Len- Captain! A storm is coming!" Miku shouted.

"Can we manoeuvre around it?" I asked her.

"We could try, but It's a big one."

"Do it."

"Aye aye, captain." She said, smiling.

Miku tried to steer the ship away from the storm but to no avail, we just ended up horribly off-course. I cursed under my breath and tried to calm myself down. We'd been through storms before, surely this one won't be that bad.

I walked onto the main deck and began, "Miku, Gakupo, get the sails! Rin, try to get water off the ship! Kaito, stay on watch!" I shouted, "I'll steer the ship!".

I took the wheel from Miku and began steering the ship off any hazards, while trying to get away from the storm as quickly as possible. It was nigh impossible, no clear skies could be found anywhere in the distance. Soon, we couldn't even tell if we were still on the right track.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, lightning struck the main mast, damaging it and the sails. Debris flew everywhere like bullets, luckily nobody was hurt, but it did damage many other parts of the ship.

"Shit" I muttered. It was much too dangerous to continue to sail this ship in this weather. But there were no harbours near us that we could see, so we had no choice.

After what felt like hours of adrenaline flowing through our vessels (no pun intended) we finally found a glimmer of hope in the distance.

"Land ho!" Kaito shouted excitedly, "to starboard!"

"Got it!" I quickly turned the ship to my right and tried to reach the mentioned land, steering left and right to dodge the sea stacks.

Before long, we beached our ship onto the coast. We all sighed in relief, we were now safe on land.

Our crew joined together inside the crew cabin.

"That was intense" Gakupo said as he dried his hair.

"Sure was." I replied, leaning towards the door, "but we're safe for now."

"Wh-what if we are on a deserted island?" Rin suddenly panicked.

"We can get our ship off the coast somehow." I tried to calm her down, "it still floats."

She sighed. I sighed afterwards although for a very different reason, Girls... always so panicky... or maybe that's just my sister?

Thud.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Len's POV~**

Thud.

It sounded like someone boarded the ship. Are we not alone? I shuffled a little while trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Show yourselves!" A boyish voice shouted.

"Stay quiet!" I whispered to my crew, "but stay alert!"

"Get anything you can to defend yourself." I added, before peeking through in-between the wooden planks.

I looked to see a white-haired man, he looked familiar somehow. I grabbed my sword just in case, and opened the door to reveal ourselves.

He jumped to the creaking sound from the door, which was soon washed away by relief as he saw me.

"Oh, it's just you." He said, sounding unenthusiastic.

"Who?" I asked before adding shortly afterwards, "are you?"

"Piko," he rolled his eyes before heading off.

"Follow me!" He said, walking off the ship.

"Where?" I asked, still alert.

"You ask too many questions." The boy named Piko spat as he started to lead to me where I could only assume to be his shelter. During the walk, the rain started to slowly stop.

When he stopped, I looked around to see that we had arrived, there were multiple buildings, all wooden, a bonfire in the middle, lighting up the whole area. I continued to look around, a black object caught my eye. It was a hat, a pirate's hat.

I panicked for a split second. "Should I try to get away?" I thought, "Why did he look familiar? Was he with him?"

"Len!" I turned to face towards the source of the voice. It was Oliver!

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Len." He looked into my eyes, "after all, we were here first."

"U-uh... we k-kinda got caught in the storm." I blushed, slightly looking down. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Do you want a lift back or...?" He asked.

"A-actually I was thinking of-" Blushing madly, I caught myself unable to say the next part of the sentence.

He gestured for me to sit, and I did; then started to comfort me. It would've worked...if the problem wasn't him. Why am I like this? I'm usually confident in front of other people, so why am I like this with Oliver?

"Stop touching me!" I blushed madly.

"Oh... sorry" he bit his lip and stepped back.

I felt guilty for shouting.

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologised.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." I said, still averting my gaze from his eyes.

"We're building a base here." He stated plainly.

"Oh, I see... c-can we help?" I offered, still blushing. Oliver looked surprised but slowly nodded.

**~Oliver's POV~**

"Stop touching me!" Len shouted, blushing as red as Fukase's hair.

"Oh... sorry" I apologised. Biting my lower lip, I told myself silently, 'Of course he wouldn't want you to comfort him that way, Oliver. He doesn't like you that way, get over it.'

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." He said, still looking like his shy and cute self.

"We're building a base here." I stated plainly.

"Oh, I see... c-can we help?" Len offered, still blushing.

It shocked me a little, he had just declared his distaste for us pirates and now he wanted to help? I was happy, but confused at the same time.

"W-what?" I reflexively asked.

"I want to help you." He said, this time more confident than before.

"I-I think I like you back." Len said, looking away, blushing even more furiously.

I felt a strange feeling in my chest. 'Did he just say that?' I asked myself in disbelief. Before I could process what was happening, Len stood up and kissed me on the lips. His lips felt soft, gentle, delicate, I could go on for hours. I kissed him back, moving my hand up to his hair to play with it. It went on for a few minutes before he had to pull away, we were both panting in the end.

"I love you." I said to him.

"And I love you back." he said, smiling and blushing.

"Ahem, I'm still here." Piko cleared his throat. We both blushed.

"Get some firewood, Piko" I ordered, still blushing a little.

"Aye" he chuckled.

"Captain?!" The blue-haired boy from Len's crew exclaimed.

"Hey, Kaito." Len greeted him friendlily.

"Who's uke?" He chuckled.

"Len is." I stated as plainly as possible to tease Len. He blushed uncontrollably.

"I'm older and taller than you." He shot back.

"But I'm more dominant." I stated, continuing to tease him.

"But...!"

"You're so cute." I teased him even more, kissing him on the lips again.

"Aww, Lenny's got a boyfriend!" I heard someone squeal.

Len pulled away from the kiss, "shut up, Rin!".

"Never~!" The girl called Rin teased. She somehow resembled Len. 'Are they related?' I thought to myself.

"Are you two related?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're twins!" They both said simultaneously. It was a little creepy.

"Stop copying me!" They said in unison again.

I chuckled a little and broke them up before they fight or something...

"Are you guys going to join us too?" I asked, hopeful for an affirmative answer.

"Yeah, we're going wherever Len is." Her twin stated smilingly.

"It's late, we'll start building your huts tomorrow, you'll have to share with someone for tonight." I explained.

"Lenny sleeps with Oliver!" Rin squealed.

"No way!" Len's cheeks flushed red again.

I kissed his cheek and held his hand, "tsun" I whispered in his ear teasingly.

"Idiot." Len pouted.

I dragged Len into my hut and showed him to my room. "You'll be sleeping here tonight" I told him.

He nodded and sat on the wooden bench to the left.

"I'll get everyone else to share a hut too" I told Len and left.

Once I was out, I stood in the middle of our base and gained everyone's attention. "Fukase, Piko, and Sonika, share a hut together." I commanded, "the rest of you can use any of the empty huts," I told them simply.

"Aye aye, captain." My crew chanted.

"I guess you're our new captain now so," Len's twin spoke, "aye aye, captain". The rest of Len's crew followed suit.

After that was done, I walked back into my hut. As I opened the door, I saw the cutest sight I had ever seen, it was of Len sleeping on my bed. I slowly walked to him and laid a kiss on his lips. To my surprise, he kissed back.

"I love you, Oliver" he mumbled sleepily.

"I love you more, Len." I smiled and laid beside him on the bed, cuddling him.


End file.
